Loving You
by Kakashi-014
Summary: a yakumo x harima onigiri one-shot set in an alternate plot somewhere in the main story...


Title: Loving You...

Notes: this fanfic is dedicated to the onigiri faction! YEAH!!

the story takes place somewhere in chapter 143 (pages 8-10 I think...) of the manga and episode 14 of Nigakki (16:20 min), so I'll be assuming that the readers already know what happened before this event...

oh yeah... before i forget... this is an alternate plot (what i think should have happened) after the events stated above...

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble... all credit herein (excluding the fanfic of course...) belongs to Kobayashi Jin, the original creator of the series...

so let's begin!

* * *

"Suki"

Yakumo looked at Harima's eyes, eyes hidden behind sunglasses. They were a few inches apart, face to face. They looked at each other's eyes, and for a moment, time stopped. Yakumo couldn't take her eyes off his, and for an unknown reason, her heart began to beat faster. She felt his warm breath caress her face. She had never been this close to a guy, but she felt comfortable and content as she lived this moment... with him...

It's because she felt something in Harima, something she didn't see in other guys. Maybe it was his personality, or maybe it was how they got along... he was just so... himself.

She removed the pitch black sunglasses from his eyes. She saw it... a sight that she seldom saw. His eyes... eyes gleaming with honesty, eyes desperately yearning for something... something that even she couldn't find out.

Though she could read other people's minds, Harima was different...

"Does love really start this way?" she gently asked as he continued gazing into her eyes.

Both of them stood up.

"I guess you're right..." he said as he scratched his head.

She looked at him. She felt a burning sensation on her face as she prolonged her gaze on him.

"Alright!" he exclaimed all of a sudden, "let's make something nice!"

They continued scribbling... they didn't have much time left to make it for the deadline...

The time passed by as they scribbled on the empty sheets of paper. She looked at him from time to time, glancing back at the paper whenever he looked up at her...

"Is there something wrong, Imouto-san?" Harima asked as he stopped scribbling for a moment. He looked at her eyes, expressing a somewhat worried look.

She shook her head. How could she have problems right now?

She looked at the window, towards the night sky. The stars were brightly shining that night... shining their light no matter how dark it was...

"Expression..." Yakumo suddenly muttered to herself as she put the pen down.

"Hm?"

Harima looked at her, quite surprised about the sudden change in atmosphere. He put down his pen and sat beside her. She looked at him.

"Tell me..." Harima began as he put his hand over Yakumo's shoulder, "...is there something you want to tell someone?"

Her face went red. Was it Harima's hand... or was it Harima himself?

She felt the warmth of his hand over her shoulder. The feeling made her secure... made her feel loved for who she was...

"A...ano...t-there's s-something I want to say..." she stuttered all of a sudden. She looked at Harima, who was still looking at her.

"I want to say something I never had the courage to... to tell what I feel in front of that person..." she continued, fixing her gaze on the floor.

"Express yourself?" Harima asked.

"Even though I'm always with him... I could never tell him how I really feel..." she said as tears filled her gentle eyes.

"Why is that? What are you afraid of?" Harima asked, embracing her.

"..."

She kept on crying. He never let go. He stood silent for a few minutes until she stopped crying. He held her face and wiped the tears off...

"Never be afraid of something you know you can do... just do it!" Harima said with a tone of encouragement.

She looked at him... and he just looked back.

"So should we continue the manga?" he asked, looking at the stack of papers that already had ink all over them.

Yakumo was just silent. Harima was about to raise his head from the manuscript and look at her, but she hugged him and both of them fell on the floor, on top of each other once again.

"Thank you, Harima-san..." she whispered into his ear.

She adjusted her position in such that they were face to face once more.

"What are you doing?" Harima asked her as she held his face. A small grin formed on her lips as she said the words she could never say... words which can pierce the heart of any man...

"Loving you..." she whispered as she kissed his lips...

**END**

* * *

A/N: please post your comments... i'll be happy to read them... XD


End file.
